Remember Me
by tohrukai
Summary: It all takes place before Tenrou Island. What if while Lucy searches curiously through the library, she finds a photo album. But in almost every picture is a blurry and mysterious character whom no one in the guild can recall! And what will happen on Tenrou Island, with all of this occuring! Read to find out ;). NatsuxLu GrayxLu RomeoXLana (Lana is a new character)
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

Chapter One: Out of Mind, Out of Sight

Lucy anxiously flipped through books in the guilds library. She craved for more information on its history.

She sighed aggravatingly, she sincerely wanted to help Cana, but she needed more information about this "Holy Fairy" island. It sounded crazy scary, and Lucy did NOT have much confidence in her abilities, not to mention Loke wouldn't be helping her since he was helping Gray. And not her. Some spirit.

However she was strong. That, there was no doubt.

Book after book piled on the ground, Lucy balancing on the old ladder. Mirajane walked in smiling.

"Lucy? What arrrreeee you looking for?" well aware as to what the answer was.

A shiver ran down Lucy's spine… '**is this cheating?'** she wondered. She grabbed one more dusty book and climbed down the ladder. "Mira, can you keep a secret?"

She giggled "not really, but shoot"

Lucy pouted and then recovered "I was wondering if their was any information about the island here?" she inquired, knowing Mira was involved as one of the proctors in the S class test.

"I knew you'd come looking for information Lucy" Mira said cheerfully "You're a very big book lover. So I told Master to remove all books that held information about the island." She held up her finger in a "this is why" fashion.

"KYAAA!?" Lucy screamed, which was followed by a long sigh and a defeated celeatial wizard.

Mira laughed and Lucy rubbed the back of her head, when suddenly a reflection of light crossed over Mira's eye.

Mira looked down at the dusty book that Lucy held.

"Lucy… what is that book?" Mira asked curiously, feeling somewhat nostalgic.

Lucy looked at it and blew a cloud of dust off of the cover. "'To my big brother and sister, and my whole family' heh, long name" Lucy read the glittering cover.

"I don't remember this album at all?" Mira pondered.

They opened the first page to see Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy smiling under Gildarts big arms.

"Awww" Lucy cooed looking at the younger version of Natsu and Lisanna. "They were SO adorable!" she giggled.

Mira nodded in agreement and turned the page to see a younger more rebellious version of Mira holding Gray and Natsu both in headlocks, Lisanna holding her hands up to Mira to stop, and a young Erza shaking her head in a disapproving way.

"MIRA?!" Lucy looked in shock at the oh so sweet barmaid.

"Well… um…" Mira blushed and said "Oh well, on to the next page!" this page surprised them.

A Natsu was holding hands with… something, Lisanna on the other side, and a Happy resting on this persons head. But this small child was so blurry, they couldn't even make out a gender.

It was the only blurry thing, except for a necklace around this small persons neck, that wasn't blurry at all.

"M-Mira? Who is that?"

Miras face contorted in a strange fashion, which Lucy had never seen. "I- I honestly couldn't tell you…"

Lucy turned the page again to see the entire guild celebrating this blurry childs birthday.

The next page had Gildarts holding the child on his shoulders.

The next page was of Natsu, Lisanna, and the smaller child sleeping in a guild bed.

The next page had what looked like the child running from an excited Natsu, with a his scarf around its head, and Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Erza, Cana, Macao, Levy, the Master, and even Romeo laughing happily at the young blurry childs theft. The only thing viewable about it was the necklace in every picture, and Natsu's scarf was completely visible even though it rested on the childs head.

All of these pages, and this child was blurry in every single one.

There were three pages left. Lucy looked over at Mira again, Mira looked terrified, confused, and even guilty.

"I-I remember all of these m-moments. But I d-don't remember this person…" her voice shook as she pointed to the blur.

Lucy placed her hand over her head "I don't understand…"

Mira turned the page again, this picture was of the blur handing out presents to everyone in the guild. Young Mira held a beautiful dress, the one Mira wore every single day at the guild. Others had gifts just as special, like Reedus was given neon paints, and Lisanna was given the outfit that she had died in, Gray was given what looked like a bright snow flake sealed in a dark egg and only the flake was visible, Romeo was given some sort of small secret box, and Natsu was given his outfit, which he even wears to this day. Others were seen holding gifts like this and talking to the blurry child.

Mira gasped as she clenched the clothe in her hand of her favorite dress. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder "Mira…?" but when Mira did not respond, Lucy sighed and turned the page.

"KYAA!?"

Mystogan had his hand on the blurs head, and the blur looked as if they were clinging to Mystogans robe. It was so small. The Master stood on the counter making a goofy face near the blur.

"Mystogan actually is in a picture?!" She gasped. Mira giggled at the Masters face, feeling both relieved and terrified.

Slowly they both reached to turn the page, nodded at one another, and took the leap for the next surprise.

But this one was different.

In the right hand corner was a picture of Lisannas grave which was made by Natsu. Lucy and Mira sat down, the air around them feeling rather thick. A letter was in the place of a picture, Lucy read it aloud.

"Dear Lisanna Big Sister.

You passed away three days ago. It really hurts. I miss you. Romeo can't even make me feel better. But Big brother Natsu is just as bad. I haven't seen him or Happy smile, at all. I think Mira-nee and Elfman-nii blame themselves. But I know they would never hurt you. Ever.

I haven't really slept, I know you said its important for me to sleep but I just keep having nightmares, and I don't really think anybody else is sleeping much better so I don't have anybody to talk to. Romeo has locked himself away in Macao san's house. I don't blame him though. Even Mystogan san tried to help, but I can't help but feel the pain. It's scary. Erza is mad at me, it seems like I'm having a harder time than a lot of people in the guild.

She told me to eat, but I'm not very hungry, and she told me to sleep, but I can't leave your grave. The grave big brother made for you. I feel like I'm drowning.

Why did you leave me?! You promised that you would stay with me, you and Natsu and Me, forever. I need you here. I feel lonely.

And I feel weak. I have to get stronger though. Everybody is feeling weak, so I think I need to start going on missions to help out the other, because I don't think they'll be going on missions for awhile. That's it. I promise, I promise on your grave that I WILL get stronger so I can protect everybody like you did. Especially big brother and Romeo. I wont let anybody die ever again. I may be six, but I will finish a big S class mission so I can help the Master and cheer everybody up again. I'll do it on my own. I'll do it for you.

I'll do it to make you proud.

I… I really really miss you. And I know you were so happy with everybody, and they were happy with you. So I'm gonna do it, ok? I'm gonna take one of the S class quests tonight, and when I return I'll bury this album with you, so when you feel lonely you can look at all the memories, ok? And so you never forget me.

Sleep tight Big Sister.

Little Sister (Blur)"

Lucy sighed and looked at Mira… "Even the name is blurred, and how ironic."

"What is?" Mira asked in a hiccup after wiping a tear from her eye. The letter brought back how painful it was when everyone believed that Lisanna had died, and now she even remembered worrying over a child at Lisanna's grave, remembered its presence, but nothing more.

"How at the end she said "Remember Me" and neither you nor this album, nor anybody can seem to recall this little kid. I have never heard Natsu or Gray talk about it." Mira's eyes widened and she felt like a bulb had just gone off over her head. Lucy continued talking oblivious "and I guess she never returned after she stole the request, how sa-"

"LUCY!" Mira looked at Lucy with a huge grin.

"w-what?!" she replied startled.

"It's a memory spell, and a strong one at that! Someone must have cast a spell over the entire guilds memories!" Mira smiled even wider now.

"And that's a good thing?" Lucy asked responding to Mira's face.

"YES! Because memory spells break when the subject passes away!"

Lucy still looked confused. Mira waved her arms.

"Listen Listen! If nobody can remember this child, and her exsistence is even blurry in a book, the spell is still active. Even if the caster dies, the spell continues until the subject passes away, unless broken forcibly! It's a black magic. But since the spell is still active, the child is still alive! We can find them and try to break the spell!"

"wait wait! Why haven't they returned then?!" Lucy asked

"Well casting a magic spell over ones exsistence is incredibly difficult, even the pictures don't include this person, and in order for that to happen, the subject should have lost all of its memories as well" Then Mira looked down sadly.

"But this is a great thing. So why do you look so sad..?"

"If it was six when it left, depending on how long of a time span these pictures make, it wouldn't have many memories at all before Fairy Tail. I wonder if it even knows its own name?"

"Do you wanna ask around the guild, see if anything strikes anybody?"

"No, I think Natsu and Lisanna would be very upset if they realized they forgot someone so important, and so dependent on them. But I have a plan." Mira sighed "First I need to tell the Master of what we've found." Mira smiled at her blonde friend.

"Wait! Whats the plan?" Lucy asked

"Well, we don't need distractions before the S class exam, so I'll keep it quiet until after the exam. But I can do some research and find the excepted S class mission three or four days after Lisanna passed away. Which I'll make a call to the requestor and ask if the wizard every showed up to start." Mira's fists clenched and she muttered "If someone really loved our guild this much, and was a member, its our responsibility to remember them. After all, if we didn't live by this, then our hand sign would mean nothing." Mira held up her hand in the backward L motion

Lucy nodded in agreement. "I'll do everything I can to get some research on the wizard."

Mira shook her head "no, help Cana first. Then we'll find the child." Mira came over and hugged Lucy, Lucy blushed a little "Lets do this together Ok?"

"Deffinitely" Lucy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for following this story, I have a few for the long run!

Thanks SO MUCH to fairyxHunter, moonlightnight1, and AquaTitaniaMiyuki, for the first reviews!

Anywho, it will be a little confusing at first, like mysterious, but that is part of the fun! So enjoy and leave any constructive criticism! Two heads are better than one!

Also… I do not own any of part of Fairy Tail or its characters… which is sad But enjoy anyway !

Remember Me

First Encounter

"How lonely…" A black haired boy laid on a dead tree, other plants sprawled around him, all dead. Everything was dark and morbid.

However, he looked down to see a familiar girls head on his lap, her curly red hair flowing out over his legs. She softly breathed, dreaming of who knows what. A soft smile was on her innocent lips, and a pretty deep blue dress slightly dirty from the ground. Dead leaves gently landed on her still body. She was like a candle in a dark room.

She was a small innocent light who chose to shadow death.

He softly placed his hand on her head, weaving his fingers in her soft auburn hair. "I'm sorry, I must go" he whispered to her, yet she still deeply slept, completely unstirred.

He sniffed the air, and his pupils grew with a guilty happiness, "Maybe, just maybe I can finally leave this world. Natsu, please grant my solemn wish."

The boy moved her head off of his lap, gently laying her on the ground. He stood and began walking through the dense and dying forest, turning back only to get one last glance at the young child. A gleam in the sun caught his eye as it reflected off of her necklace. His eyes smiled softly, and then he walked on.

Later

The young girl cried softly to herself, hiccupping between her breathes.

"Creol, please do not cry" The black haired teenager stood up and reached out for the young girls head, but she quickly swated it away.

This shocked him, and hurt.

"You promised. You said it wasn't time yet. You could've killed them and they woulda tried to… to…" she cried louder. "Zeref, why would you want to leave me?! I don't want to be alone again… I-"

Zeref wrapped his arms around her tiny eight year old body. "How is it you only see things die around you, knowing you could leave, and yet you call my morbid world, 'lonely'". He softly smiled at her, she looked up at him and hiccupped again.

"B-but your all I know. I don't mind the scary parts, your not scary. Just your magic is." She held on to his cloak scared to let him leave again, to attempt to die.

He let out a sigh, and pushed her backward so he could look into her icy blue eyes. He got on his knees so that they would be eye level with one another. "Creol, there is no need to fret. Natsu, son of Igneel, is not yet strong enough to help me repent for my sins. For now, I'll stay with you in the shadows, as I promised."

She huffed and examined his sad smile. She was aware that he wanted to die, his life was so depressing, but she hoped she could at least make it better for a while, after all he did save her.

She smiled a big and nodded. "Ok… but what should we do about the other wizards on the island?"

"We will leave them be. They are simply here for a test of sorts, they will not bother us if we stay out of their way, So stay wi-"

"OK then! I'll go get us some berries and water, you needa fall asleep since you hurt your head around the other wizards. I can keep watch when I get back! Don't worry!" She started to run off when he grabbed her arm.

"Creol-"

"I'll come back. I promise big brother!" She smiled, pushed his hand off of her, and ran off to get the meal.

'Be safe' he thought, before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well last chapter was rather "meh" wasn't it, BUT we needed to make those introductions And I did lay one or two bombs in there for you to be all "wait, wah?!"**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and please leave Any and all comments and constructive criticism, I would love to hear it, bad or good!**

**Also, I do NOT own Fairy Tail, which is a total bummer -o-**

**This one is not very long either, BUT I am in a rush :) Sorry!  
**

Remember Me

The Ancient Shadow Wizard

She ran quickly through the woods, her tiny body bobbing and weaving all branches and roots with ease, she knew the island like the back of her hand. She finally reached a familiar tree with a hold in its trunk. Reaching in, she grabbed her bowl.

It used to be the knee of a tree root, But when Zeref walked by the tree, it died. Creol realized that the knee would be a perfect bucket to hold materials in. So she broke it off, and stashed it in another tree near to her secret garden.

She got the bowl and ran down the garden, which was incredibly colorful and vibrant with all sorts of berries and vegetables that only grew on the island. She especially loved that none of the foods were poisoness or harmful in any mannor!

After she had grabbed all the food that her and Zeref would eat, she hummed a soft tune on her way back to her hero.

But suddenly, a loud noise startled her, that was immediately followed by a burning hard gust of wind that slammed her into a nearby tree, hard. It knocked all of the breath out of her, and shortly after, knocked her out.

Zeref awoke immediately to the large boom. He looked over to where the explosion came from, and immediately recognized that as the direction that Creol had gone. He was on his feet, but frozen as to what he should do.

He knew that she demanded that he never go to that side of the island, for it was their food source and many animals resided in the area, but this was the only person on the entire planet twho would be near him and never feel pain, fear, or die.

He was frozen, unaware, weighing how strong she was versus the chance of her being attacked, versus the likelihood that fairy tail would attack her and how strong the guild was. But why would Fairy Tail attack her?!

Creol shook her head, pain surging through like lightning bolts. A big of blood trickled down her neck, her vision and hearing blurry and strange. But she saw a figure, a figure of a woman through the tall woods, talking to one other.

She shifted a little trying to understand what they were saying, as her hearing slowly returned.

"Remember, the first priority. Second priority is to get rid of all Fairy Tail and enemies who cross your path."

"But we shall focus more on finding and awakening Lord Zeref."

The young girls eyes shot open at these words… 'Zeref… they want to… awaken… Zeref?!'

Her arms and legs shook, but she forced herself up. Her pupils turned into slits, her body shook, and her fists clenched. "I… wont let you" she whispered.

The black haired woman turned around, a little surprised to see a random child on the island, but her face did not show it. "Hmm?" she replied, the masked Grimiore Heart soldier behind her.

"I won't let you" a little stronger now.

"You wont let me what? Kid." She raised her eyebrow in seniority, like she was above this strange child.

"You won't awaken him. I wont let you!" Her face shot up and she screamed "He told me that he NEVER wanted to WAKE UP! HE DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE NIGHTMARE EVER AGAIN!"

The woman looked surprised, "How do you know Lord Zeref?" A branch flew at Creol and pinned her to a tree by her throat.

"Shadow summoning… messenger" Creol whispered, a solid black bird appeared from the magic circle and took off, swirving in many different directions, in the solid black form of the fastest bird alive.

"Follow that b-!" but the bird was already out of sight.

The branch only slightly loosened, but Creol was able to escape and began running.

"Lady Ultear! The girl!" the masked grimiore soldier yelled

Pebbles rained hard on Creol, while tree branches and roots swung and grew to trip her. Two hit her in the eyes making it impossible to see.

"Shadow summoning- Deliverer!" She screamed, scared for Zeref. A large black horse appeared, with deep red eyes like that of a demon. Creol grabbed it and jumped on clumsily. After she got on, the horse took off at astounding speed.

After a few moments, they believed they were safe.

"Child, are you harmed?" the black haired beauty spoke.

"No! Those.. those… JERKS are after Zeref, Cascade!

"For what reason?!" Cascade shook its mane fiercely

"Simple." A familiar voice.

Creol shot around the see the woman known as Ultear had somehow caught up!?

"We wish to awaken Lord Zeref so that he may start a new age! And you, child, are not necessary in this plan." Ultear held up her small green orb and the cliff dismembered beneath the two.

Creol and Cascade fell, Ultear chuckled and said to herself "you no longer interest me. Only Zeref is important, all others are enemies."

**I'll put the next chapter up in a few hours, when the great Fairy Tail members come in! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellloooo Nurse! Okay, onward to Chapter 4. As promised, this one will be lengthy, but in a good way!**

**As for the actual Manga, I am trying very hard to stay true to the original story, adding in my story into parts that does not severely affect the true story! SOO, leave any comments or constructive criticism, It won't hurt my feelings, I promise ;)**

**Also, you may not know this… but I don't actually own any part of Fairy Tail. SHOCKER! I know**

**ENJOI!**

A Hint of Recognition

Zeref waited, panicky to the boom that came from her direction. After minutes, which felt like hours, a familiar black bird appeared before him.

"Hiro, pass to me the message." Zeref demanded

"Yes Master" A feminine and wise voice fell from the birds beak "It appears that Grimiore Hearts is behind the new attack. However, "Creol" has been injured, I am no longer aware as to where she stands. You must leave the island, for their target is you Master."

Zeref began to quake with anger, fingers trembling, a black shroud beginning to cover him. Hiro looked slightly fearful but wanted to add one more thing.

"Master, If my senses are correct, then Fariy Tail resides on this island at the current moment. And if that is true, then I believe that her memory may return. What if they recognize La-"

"Do NOT speak her true name." Zeref growled to Creol's companion. "It will happen when it is time. But that does not matter to me right now. What matters to me is Grimiore Hearts. They have made me very angry."

"Yes… master Zeref." The bird then disappeared.

Zeref began to walk toward the explosion, his eyes now red, two black circles in them, and terrifying.

(Back to "Creol")

Creol looked at her friend, his voice choking, painful 'How did I not die, I should have died from that fall' she pondered, unable to speak with ease. She managed to choke out "Cascade… Are you… alright?"

"I apologize Mistress, but I can no longer move, I must return to my physical body. Please, forgive me." Slowly Cascade dissipated into a black dust."

"No" a tear fell from Creol's eye "I am sorry I could not release you in time, Cascade I hope it does not hurt too much." After the beast had disappeared, Creol set her head in her hands. She wasn't feeling very strong, and part of her magic was already gone. But the name "Zeref, Big Brother, Zeref Big Brother, Zeref, Big Brother"

As she thought this, more explosions occurred around her, and she shot up to see dozens of Grimiore hearts surrounding her.

"Summoning Shadow… ALLY" This took a lot more magical power than Hiro and Cascade. A giant monster appeared with a very large sword. He was completely black, four men tall, and he looked like a giant bear with horns and Lions feet. He walked upright!

"Angel, are you fighting with me? You look severely injured. Shall I tend to the wounds?"

"Yes, I am fighting with you, and No, we are a little busy right now for healing, thankyou though. Do you have my weapon?" she whispered.

"Of course angel!" The giant opened up a pocket of air with the wave of his large paw, and a fan dropped to her feet.

"HA! A child with a fan and some large animal, what a joke?!" A masked man held on to his stomach as he laughed at the eight year old who was surrounded. The other men joined in the laughter. "Man did we catch a break getting this kid. Men, you all bring down the monster, I'll get the girl."

She growled at him and looked up at her furry friend. "Methais, if it gets too difficult, would you mind going back to your main body. I don't want you too injured, Ok?"

"I must refuse angel. I will stand by your side until I fall."

She sighed and nodded her head "Everyone is far to kind to me."

The main Grimiore Heart came at Creol and she stuck up her folded fan in front of her face, in a fighting stance.

Methais, beside her, swung his mighty and threatening sword at the attackers.

"One." Creol's voice had changed, sounding somewhat demonic. "Twilight." Creol's turned into a solid blue color, with her pupils the same as Zeref's.

The man did not stop, and Creols fan opened a tiny big. Blackness suddenly shrouded his world leaving him blind, this also caught a few others.

"Two: Huntress" Her voice echoed through the darkness. Men were screaming separately, with pain, and misery. The main guy stood still in fear.

"Three: Intimidation" She appeared in front of the man, and what looked like a demon stood behind her as if he was a puppeteer. She drew a sword, and sliced his arm.

"AHG" he yelled "I don't understand. What are you?!"

"Tell me why you wish to awaken my brother" Her eyes stayed icy blue, but she was no longer Creol.

"Wiat! Please! I don't know!" She smirked at his pleading and cut his leg.

He screamed again "Please! PLEASE! I beg you, I don't know anything! I just do what Master Hades asks! B-but Ultear! She would know!"

"There are ten stages to my Desolation Magic. My Fan of Destruction is the provider of this ability in me." She smiled demonically at the man. "If you make it to ten, you will undoubtedly die. However, you are a weakling who could not make it past three. How disappointing." She raised the sword over her head.

"You are a complete embarrassment to your brothers! Now DISAPEAR!" she held up her sword and swung it down.

Reality returned, 18 men fell, including the main victim. Creol also fell to her knees, covering her face with her hand.

"Angel?!"

"I'm fine! I just blacked out a bit!" She held up her hand, and used the other arm to clutch her stomach. She stood, unwilling to back down, "LETS GO!" She screamed, leaping at the enemy with her ally.

2 Hours Passed

Creol fell to her knees, the final time, all of her power was gone. The number of the enemy's would not stop increasing.

Her ally fell as well, he landed hard and began to dissipate. He got out "I apologize Angel. I failed you." And he disappeared.

"Me-thais…" she fell completely into darkness, only thinking of Zeref.

While she could not see, she could feel. She felt two sets of arms wrap around her, placing something heavy unto her feet. Moments later, she was flying, and then falling, and then wet.

'Am I dead?' she pondered. 'No. No I can't be. I think… I think I am sinking.'

Creol opened her eyes to a salty watery environment, an inability to breathe.

'I… failed? But, what about Zeref? He'll be mad that I haven't returned yet. He'll be really mad… He might wake up. He doesn't want to wake up… I can't… I can't do this on my own. I need them. I need my Natsu-nii and Lisanna-nee… wait… who?'

Her body jolted from the lack of air.

'This really hurts. I don't want to die yet. But its over… isn't it? Yeah… I…'

Her eyes began to close. 'Please forgive me Zeref… Nat-su'

A pair of arms wrapped around her and suddenly she was rushing upward, against the water's pull. "wkanec!" A gruff voice. She heard someone, but it was fuzzy.

Her body was being roughly shaken, and she decided that she could open her eyes to this new, and yet oddly familiar feeling.

"Perhaps she cannot open her eyes. A spell of sorts?" A soothing voice spoke.

"My Babies can beat her eyes open, yeahhh" A creepy voice.

"No, Grimiore Hearts threw her into the ocean to die. I don't think she is any sort of enemy."

Grimiore Hearts stole her big brother. She hated Grimiore Hearts. These people were not Grimiore Hearts, and even sounded like they hated Grimiore Hearts as well. Maybe.. just maybe 'they can save—'

"Zeref-nii" his name fell from her mouth as she opened her eyes to see the three men around her.

"Zeref?!" The gruff voice matched the man in a black torn up cloak, with orangish brown spiky hair, he looked older than the green haired gentlemen and the Knight with Tiki's floating around him.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" She looked at the man holding her. "If you are, you've gotta help me! Theve taken Zeref, theyre gonna hurt him, or awaken him! Please you gotta—"

"Yeah, were Fairy Tail. I'm Gildarts, but I'm afraid we aint here for Zeref. Who are you and why are you on this island, explain what is going on."

"My name is… is… well I think its Creol, but for some odd reason I think I'm wrong. Heh.." she sighed and looked at the three men "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this island belonged to Fairy Tail. About nin months ago Zeref and I were looking for a place to stay, to live alone. I found this island by chance and brought Zeref here. He… kills anything around him, but this island can sustain his presence better than all places we had been before here. As for my name, I have memory loss. I can't remember more than the last year and a half of my life. Zeref saved me… about a year ago. I don't know my real name, so I called myself Creol, and it stuck. And as to what is going on. Grimiore Hearts is after Zeref to awaken him, which is a very very bad idea. But for some reason they also wish to take out Fairy Tail, part of your guild. I don't know much about what is going on, but I know that your friends are probably in a lot of trouble…"

"Enough. I'll ask more later, I can smell Natsu's fire near here. And he is fighting someone strong." Gildarts turned to his comrades "Find the base where the others are gathered, I'll go fight with Natsu and the others, take the kid with you for medical attent-"

"No! You said 'Natsu' right? I know that name. Zeref wanted to meet Natsu. I need to go with you, I might be able to ask Natsu for some help, plus his name sounds really… kind. Please, I need to see this Natsu..."


End file.
